


brief as a lightning strike

by apotheosizing_mini (apotheosizing)



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheosizing/pseuds/apotheosizing_mini
Summary: Beau muses on a stormy night.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 11
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	brief as a lightning strike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> A fill for the [Summer Spinoff](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html) prompt "Lightning".

Yasha had been gone for thirty-two days, not that she had been counting. The crack of lightning had jostled her awake, the stupid, impossible hope in her chest causing her to leap to her feet.

Dark clouds overhead blotted out the moon as she walked across their makeshift campsite, the glaring absence of their seventh member laid bare by the spot where her bedroll should be. Beau wanted to scream, to punch something, to see Yasha again with her eyes unclouded by Obann's poison, to tell her -

She settled for shadowboxing in the falling rain, imagining Yasha in the dark.


End file.
